I am no hero
by Zeemoth
Summary: Naruto hands in his resignation and tells the current hokage why. What will his/her reaction be? Oneshot


A/N: Ok this is my first fan fic ever, and it's based on a quote from MGS4. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me if liked it or not.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or MGS4

* * *

"I am no Hero…"

Naruto stood in silence in front of the mahogany desk that stood next to the back wall in the Hokages office. Behind the desk sat a busty 60-year-old woman under a Genjutsu, looking like she was barely over 30 years old.

"Naruto. You can't just quit like this. You've worked hard to get where you are today." Tsunade said.

"That is exactly why I'm doing this. I've worked to hard Tsunade." Naruto answered.

Tsunade shocked by his response suddenly snapped and shouted. "But why quit as a shinobi? You are a hero of Konoha! You are the best Jounin we have!"

"Hero…." Naruto whispered and snorted. "I am no hero… I never was, and I never will be…I may be the best soldier in this city, but a soldier non-the less." Naruto said in a cold tone, like he didn't give a flying fuck about Konoha.

He took a deep breath to cool dawn and continued. "Have you ever been out in the front lines lately?" He asked to a shocked Hokage. She just shook her head.

"Do you know what they call me out there?" He asked furiously and pointed out of the window towards where the outside of the high walls that protected the village from attacks. Naruto didn't give her time to answer and just continued his rant.

"They call me the Tank, or Dozer. And do you know why? Because of this bloody shit-stain that my fucking father sealed into me nearly 30 years ago!" Shouted Naruto as he pointed his thumb towards his own stomach, leaning his other hand on the desk.

"F-f-father?" The godaime hokage asked stuttering.

"Yes, my father. The yondaime was my father." The now gray-haired jounin said.

"But if your father was the yondaime, then why?"

"Because the people here treat my like I was lower than garbage. Because the only people that truly loved me for the person I am are dead. I no longer wish to live as a grunt in the battlefield, I'm sick of all the death, hate and sorrow. That is why I'm giving you my resignation, I no longer wish to be a part of the killing."

Naruto turned around and walked towards the door only to be stopped halfway through the room by an ANBU member with hunter-nin style mask with cherry blossom pedals painted on the mask.

"Excuse me sir, but…." The ANBU started to say but trailed off as she noticed the man towering 6"2 tall, with gray shoulder length spiky hair, gray goatee and three noticeable whisker like birthmarks on each cheek. His leaf headband attached to black cloth tied around his forehead holding his hair out of his eyes. He was dressed in a standard black jounin outfit, the only difference between his outfit and other jounins outfit, was the dark crimson patches on both sweater and pants. The smell of blood reeked of him like a bad cologne. You could practically see the experience in Narutos deep, ice-cold eyes.

"N-n-na-naruto?" she asked glancing upon his hardened face.

"Yes, what is it Sakura-san?" Naruto said genuinely interested.

"How did you?" Sakura couldn't even finish the question, as she felt a finger tapping her mask.

"Sakura, that is your codename as well as your real name Haruno." He said coldly.

She took of her mask since it no longer was any point in wearing it in front of Naruto. "What happened to you, you look so old?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Accelerated aging, even Tsunade don't know the cause." Naruto said as he turned away so she couldn't see his face.

Naruto took off the forehead protector and threw it to the desk. Where his jounin west already laid.

"I won't have any use for this where I'm going now." He said as he walked past Sakura who was frozen to the floor.

Outside he walked down the street taking in every stare he got.

'_Finally I'm free from this hellhole of a village'_ he thought, but was rudely taken out of his train of thought as he heard a voice from behind.

"Oi, Naruto where the hell are you going. You know you can't leave Konoha without Hokage-sama's permission." Kiba said walking out of a bar nearby.

Inuzuka Kiba was one of those people Naruto fought together with on the frontlines during the last war. He was also the only one who had seen Naruto go all out in a fight. During a fight with the former Tsuchikage Naruto had gone into his 8-tail form by drawing on Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kiba, I'm no longer a shinobi of this village. So I'm leaving this village that should have been nothing more than a fucking shit-stain on the map." Naruto said calmly and continued to walk out of the gate never to be seen again.


End file.
